This application relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to combustors for gas turbine engine.
At least some known gas turbine engines include a compressor that provides compressed air to a combustor wherein the air is mixed with fuel and ignited for generating hot combustion gases. The gases flow downstream to one or more turbines that extract energy therefrom to power the compressor and provide useful work such as to power an aircraft in flight.
At least some known combustors used in gas turbine engines typically include inner and outer combustion liners joined at their upstream ends by a dome assembly. The dome assembly includes an annular spectacle plate or dome plate and a plurality of circumferentially spaced swirler assemblies or cups. Fuel is supplied to the dome where it is mixed with air discharged from the swirler assemblies to create a fuel/air mixture that is channeled to the combustor. Known combustors include a baffle that is exposed to high temperatures generated during the combustion process, and cooling air passages that channel cooling air to the baffle. Known cooling air channels do not regulate a precise air flow to the baffle, but rather, the cooling air is forced through gaps defined between the edges of the dome plate and the baffle.
In at least one known combustor, the dome assembly is manufactured by a brazing process, wherein the swirler assemblies and baffles are brazed to the dome plate. The brazing process may be a time consuming and labor-intensive procedure that may require the use of multiple fixtures and many expensive materials. Typically, at least some of the braze joints may be difficult to inspect, and may require considerable rework. Moreover, in at least one known combustor dome assembly, repairs are difficult or impossible, in that the repair of a brazed component requires that the dome assembly go through a braze oven which may undesireably cause damage to joints that previously did not require repair.